


Fan art for These Things Were Here

by CircumzenithalArc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Mug, Books, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fan Art, Fluff, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircumzenithalArc/pseuds/CircumzenithalArc
Summary: Small snake Crowley wraps himself around Aziraphale's wing mug to stay warm.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Fan art for These Things Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Things Were Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412872) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 

I very much love the story These Things Were Here by MajorEnglishEsquire and I have been wanting to draw for this fandom for a while. Here is a small snake Crowley recovering from Hell's assignments and staying warm and comforted on Aziraphale's mug. This is pencil crayon on paper- maybe one of these days I'll manage a digital drawing like all the cool people. 

I had a blessedly hard time drawing Michael Sheen's chameleon face!! So this may be a Sheen-adjacent angel. 

If you have a chance to read this story, do! It's a great one. This drawing is also posted on Tumblr @ circumzenithalarc- come bug me on there if you like. It's a very new account!


End file.
